The present invention relates to formworks in general, and more particularly to improvements in devices for separably coupling the forms of a formwork to each other.
Commonly owned German Pat. No. 21 37 505 discloses a formwork wherein the marginal portions of panel-like forms are separably coupled to each other by bolts which fit into keyhole-like openings in the forms. Another commonly owned German Pat. No. 22 03 999 discloses a formwork wherein the marginal portions of the forms carry rails which are affixed thereto by bolts of the type disclosed in Pat. No. 21 37 505 and serve to flank a compensating panel or to carry a set of reinforcing beams. A further commonly owned German Pat. No. 22 01 050 discloses an arrangement for securing beams to the rear sides of forms in a formwork. The arrangement comprises pivotable brackets which engage the beams and bias them against the formwork under the action of slotted links which are movably affixed to the rear sides of forms and cooperate with wedges. Each of these patents discloses coupling devices which do not yield when the formwork is in use, i.e., when the front sides of its forms are in contact with a cement wall or the like. Moreover, each of the patented coupling devices employs male coupling elements in the form of bolts, wedges or like parts which must fit snugly into complementary holes, slots or bores in order to ensure reliable retention of the forms in their desired positions. This presents problems when the forms are deformed or soiled so that it is necessary to resort to hammers and/or other tools in order to assemble the forms into a formwork or to dismantle an assembled formwork. The operation with tools prolongs the interval of time which is required for assembly or dismantling.